warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Beute/Tiere Hey Mew, viel Spaß in deinem neuen Heim dann :D Ich wegen der Beute/Tier-Seite habe ich glaub ich irgendwann mal auch mit AKi drüber geredet, aber ich weiß gerade nicht mehr, was dabei rausgekommen ist... neulich war sie wieder da, aber momentan ist sie wieder nicht einen Tag auch nur zu sehen, also kann ich sie deshalb auch nicht fragen sorry D: Dabei würde ich sie dann auch gleich fragen, ob die Alternative Beuteseite nicht auch gleich gelöscht werden kann, weil ich da irgendwie auch keinen Sinn mehr sehe, die dazubehalten xD ---- :Hey Mew, :ich habe mir die Diskussion von dir und Tau durchgelesen und denke, dass dein Vorschlag bei Tau recht gut ist. Beim Tierartikel werde ich in der Vorlage:Tier einfach den Vorschlag "Beute von:" hinzufügen. :Man könnte durchaus den Beute und Tier-Artikel getrennt behalten. Denn nicht alle Tiere (siehe Otter, Scharfzahn, Biber, Wölfe, Hirsche, Wildschweine) sind Beute. Zusätzlich gibt es im Beute-Artikel auch noch Begriffserklärungen zu Frischbeute und Krähenfraß. (Es sei den die Begriffe sind im Artikel Begriffe eingehend erklärt.) Der Artikel könnte kurz-bündig eine kleine Auflistung enthalten - siehe ganz unten, welcher Clan sich vor allem auf welche Beutetiere spezialisiert hat. Aber die vollständige Auflistung erfolgt, jedoch im Tier-Artikel. Das wäre so meine Idee. :Ich habe erst einmal den Hinweiß auf den Tier-Artikel im Artikel Beute angelegt. Die Auflistung darunter sollte quasi weg. Müsste jedoch in andere Artikel eingearbeitet werden. Die Mäuse z.B. in den Maus-Artikel, Artikel über Fische. Der Artikel. Die Artikel Beute (Alternativ) und DonnerClan (Alternativ) sollten grundlegend in die jeweiligen Artikel eingearbeitet werden, ohne dass wir den übersetzten Text aus dem Englischen nehmen. Damit könnten beide Artikel endlich gelöscht werden. : 11:27, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Tiere Hey Mew, also die Art können wir gerne in den lat. Namen umändern, aber die Auftritte in Tot und Lebendig, Erwähnt halte ich für sinnvoll. Hier sind Beispiele, wie die einzelenen Hunde, die Meute z.B., große Tiere wie Dachse, evtl. Füchse, Wölfe, Rehe, Pferde, Kühe, Schafe etc. zu nennen. Für kleinere Tiere macht das natürlich weniger Sinn. Mann könnte natürliche eine Extra-Vorlage für solche Tiere, die explizit beim Namen genannt werden, und andere Charaktere entwerfen. LG 15:21, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Englisch Kursiv oder nicht? Die eigentliche Regelnung soweit ich weiß ist: Wenn der Chara deutsche und englische Namen hat, werden die englischen kursiv geschrieben, wenn er nur englische Namen hat bleibt es normal o.o 18:23, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Verleihung des Abzeichens "exzellent" Hallo Mew! Weißt du, wann das Abzeichen "exzellent" an einen Artikel verliehen wird? Dir einen schönen Tag noch! 07:04, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Dieses "Abzeichen" sieht so aus: Es wird an einen Artikel verliehen, wenn er vollkommen ist. Jetzt weißt du es, aber komischerweise wurde das "Abzeichen" noch an gar keinen Artikel verliehen. MfG 10:31, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hi zurück:D Danke:3 Oh dann werdet ihr euch ja freuen zu hören, dass ich schon dabei bin fehlende Alternativversionen nachzureichen!:D Also zumindest versuche ich es, aber es sieht gut aus für meine CA-Aktivität:P Ebenso danke für den Hinweis, ich werde ein Auge auf eure Anpassungen halten:) Ich halte mich da erstmal an die CA's die irgendwie Alternativfarben brauchen, das wird wohl inordnung gehen^^ Hab momentan nämlich plötzlich wieder Zeit, weil wir hier ein wenig sesshaft geworden sind (und einen Job haben:D) also werde ich wieder etwas mitmischen unter den ganzen hübschen CA's auf der Seite:) Liebe Grüße c: - 05:33, 17. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Aouh, stop it!xD :3 Wie lieb c: Aber ich geb's gleich zurück, mega tolle CA's habt ihr und du auf der Diskseite:) Oh und ich hoffe natürlich, dass es dir auch gut geht^_^ Na und was die CA's angeht, die ich wohl gerne verbessern würde, sind momentan hauptsächlich Darktail und ein paar farbliche Alternativversionen wie bei Thistle, Ember und Dawn Mist auf der Liste:P Danke schonmal:) Liebe Grüße^^ - 10:05, 19. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Au ja, das ist eine gute Idee!:D Sehr praktisch immer nur vorgefertigtes Shading drauflegen zu können, spart mir immer viel Zeit c: Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass es so viele neue Charaktere mit coolen Beschreibungen gibt *-* ... aber ich zwinge mich lieber dazu alte fertigzumachen, mein zukünftiges Ich wird mir das mehr danken, als wenn ich mich jetzt auf das ganze Frischfleisch werfe:'D Anyway... Danke nochmal für die Warnung und dafür, dass ihr das immer so gründlich macht!:3 Das alte Tempo kann ich sowieso momentan nicht aufgreifen, da wird es denke ich nicht zu größeren Problemen kommen hehe :) Liebe Grüße - 10:45, 20. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Jaja, die To-Do-Liste, die sich leider kaum einzukriegen scheint, so wie ich sie jetzt schon wieder erweitern mussxD Und die Königinnen-Vorlage... so eine Hass-Liebe bei mir: Ich freu mich schon meeega darauf, aber dann auch wieder nicht...ich denke aus offensichtlichen Gründen:'D Na und ich bin gespannt wann die nächsten Hauskätzchen auf die Ca Seite kommen :3 Und ohaaa, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen! Wie lieb :o Vielen danke!:)) Aber ich werde mich trotzdem versuchen an die 1-Woche-Regel zu halten:) Liebe Grüße :) - 03:20, 24. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Oh man, mach mich doch nicht so heiß drauf Dx :'D Und ja das ist wirklich lieb und rücksichtsvoll, nochmal vielen Dank! :) - 02:05, 26. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Silberwolke Hi, freue mich das es geklappt hat. -> Wie macht man einen neuen Artikel ? -> Wie macht man einen Beitrag zu zb. Distelblatt ? -> Ist es normal das bei mir die hälfte der Seite (also ich meine, dass Alles AUßER die Beiträge (Beiträge=Deutsch)) auf Englisch ist und die andere auf Deutsch ? GLG 123Silberwolke321 PS : Komme warscheinlich noch ein paar andere, aber egal wir haben ja noch 4 Monate Zeit. 18:19, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) Okay, danke. Das werde ich tun, ich verspreche keine unnötigen Diskusionen zu machen und, wenn ich weelche mache, dann beschreibe ich "viel" was ich meine. Ja, kann sein. Auf jeden Fall hab ich das gemacht was du mir gesagt hast und es hat geklappt. Alles ist jetzt auf Deutsch und jetzt muss ich auch nicht mehr rätzeln was was bedeuten könnnte. HDUGLG 123Silberwolke321123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 07:55, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Mir ist aber ein neuer Artikel eingefallen, ich habe ihn auch auf "Suche" eingegeben und keine Ergebnisse, also es waren schon Ergebnisse da aber halt nicht das was ich wollte/suche. Kannst du mir bitte erklären wie das funktuniert ? Ich habe schon versucht Punkt 2 deiner antwort, aber ich habe es irgendwie nicht verstanden/hingekriegt .123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 09:17, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Okay,..... Ich bin froh das du mir das gesagt hast (ist ja schließlich auch den "Job", es ist auch in ordnung wenn du die Seite gelöscht hast, nur.... Ich hatte darin viel mühe reingesetzt, ich habe gut 1 Stunde daran gesessen den Text zu schreiben und jetzt finde ich es richtig schade diesen langen Text nochmal zuschreiben und ganz besonders blöd finde ich jetzt, dasss ich mir ihn nochmal ausdenken muss,.......... Kannst du den Text(Kopie) vielleicht noch irgendwie auftreiben ? Weil ich habe (wie schon gesagt) sehr viel mühe reingesteckt und Zeit.123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 10:29, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Cool, danke das du Zaubern kannst =^.^= Hab in gleich erstellt 123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 09:44, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: '-' Hey Mew :) Ich dachte nicht, dass das ein Geheimnis ist :o Ich weiß das schon relativ lange.. Ich kann dir gar nicht mehr sagen, wie ich es bemerkt hatte :'D Und ist ja kein Thema xD Sowas fällt mir halt nur auf, wenn ich mir wie gestern mal Zeit nehme und meine komplette CA-Liste durchgehe und bei jedem schaue ob ich was finde, was sich geändert hat.. und für meine riesen Quantität an CAs sind die paar bei denen sich was geändert hat nun wirklich nicht schlimm :D Du musst mir auch nicht unbedingt Bescheid geben :P Beim nächsten durchackern wird es mir vermutlich auffallen :) GLG ~ 10:49, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Charakterseiten Ich bin absolut unschuldig :o xD 09:12, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Haha, ja hast du :'D Die Kleine ist wirklich hübsch geworden ;) Ich hoffe du hast damit eines deiner Lebenziele erreicht :D ^^ *lach* 21:00, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Heho :) Also falls du es dir nicht schon erstalkt hast, bitte er hier lesen xD Und damit wäre dann hier meine Unklarheitsliste mit der Bitte um Klarstellung der Zuordnung :P *Blattsee **Datei:Blattsee.jpg **Datei:Blattsee 2.png **Datei:Blattsee Manga.png - Aufgrund der Zuordnung im Text und der Bildqualität ist das vermutlich aus BS, aber ich wollte es nur kurz absichern, wo ich gerade dabei bin xD *Eichhornschweif **Datei:Eichhornschweif.jpg **Datei:Eichhornpfote.png **Datei:Eichhornschweif Manga.png - Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie und ihre Schwester jeweils zusammen drin vorkommen und bei mir Verwirrung stiften :'D *Tüpfelblatt **Datei:Spotted.png **Datei:Tüpfelblatt.png *Rußpelz **Datei:Rußpelz.png **Datei:Rußpelz.Manga.png *Bernsteinpelz **Datei:Tawnypelt.jpg *Blaustern **Datei:Blaustern.png Dank dir schon mal für deine Hilfe (: Und noch kurz eine Frage: Wenn ich das auf deiner Seite mit den Manga-Übersetzungen so richtig deute, hatte FQ keinen Manga, oder? GLG ~ 20:05, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Dankeschön :3 ~ 19:16, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey, vielleicht hab ich durch das Beispiel etwas verwirrt, ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet dass das Mangabild von Bramble aus BS natürlich schon als Anführer war, während die anderen beiden als Krieger waren.. mir geht es nämlich wie ich in meiner Frage durchaus gesagt habe um die Reihenfolge ''innerhalb eines Ranges'' Also darum ob zuerst das Bild aus TR oder aus RA kommt Oder um es noch deutlicher zu machen: Was machen wir mit den drei Mangabildern von Feuer''stern'' aus RA, TR und GuM? Sollte das Bild von GuM vor die anderen beiden, weil es zuerst raus kam? (Was dann an der ein oder anderen Stelle eventuell - ich bin gerade zu faul ein Beispiel zu suchen - dazu führen könnte, dass die Reihenfolge bspw. so ist: GuM, TuS, BP, RA, YS) Sollten wir das Bild von TR an erste Stelle setzen und dann GuM und RA, weil es ein Special Adventure ist und wir uns hier wieder nach der Bücherliste richten sollten. Oder schlagt ihr ein ganz anderes System vor? You see my problem now? 10:51, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Yeah ;D Okay, dem kann ich folgen.. die Frage ist ob ich das jetzt so weiter führen sollte.. Das Problem ist, hier müsste ich dann auch immer wissen in welcher innergeschichtlichen Abfolge die Mangas spielen (bzw. teilweise auch die einzelnen Bände, weil bspw. dürfte der erste Teil von GuM vor dem Manga in TR spielen, während der letzte Teil GuM eigentlich mehr oder weniger danach spielt.. wobei ich dann natürlich auch immer wissen müsste speziell aus welchem Band der Reihe das Mangabild, ist, welches ich einsortieren möchte, was ich leider auch nicht kann) das wird halt etwas schwierig für mich und ich würde die Aufgabe mit den Offiziellen Artworks wirklich gerne machen um dem Wiki mal wieder eine andere Art von Unterstützung meinerseits zukommen zu lassen, außer die CAs... Wenn wir nämlich bei deiner Sortierung bleiben, dann ist das wirklich eine Aufgabe, die ein "Standard-User" des Wikis wahrscheinlich nicht machen kann und das alles vermutlich mehr oder weniger an euch oder an einem Normaluser, der sich dahingehend außergewöhnlich gut mit den Mangas auskennt (falls es so einen User überhaupt gibt) hängen bleibt, was ja doch (vorallem in Bezug auf die Manga-Charaktere) sehr aufwändig wird.. und ich meine ihr habt ja eigentlich genug aufwändige Projekte am Laufen oder nicht? Und soweit ich das einschätzen kann seid ihr vermutlich für eine längere Zeit nur zu dritt.. Deswegen frage ich wie ich es machen sollte, woran wir uns orientieren.. Die Frage ist ja auch, wenn ein Charakter mehrere Manga-CAs hat, ich welcher Reihenfolge werden die dann gelistet? Gibt es da schon eine Vorgabe? Weil dann sollte man für die Artworks denke ich dieselbe Reihenfolge verwenden... Könntest du das bitte mal abklären :) Thx 12:58, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh.. o.O Das liegt wohl daran, dass mir das gar nicht aufgefallen ist, dass die da entfernt worden sind :'D Völlig verpeilt xD 17:48, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh sorry, hab gar nicht gerafft, dass du mir davor auch noch geschrieben hattest :'D Welche Timeline denn? Vielleicht würde die mir tatsächlich helfen :) 18:43, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh, die meinst du xD An die hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht :'D Grundsätzlich das ist schon eine Hilfe, allerdings seh ich immer noch ein paar Schwachstellen, die ich gerade aber nicht anhand von Beispielen darlegen kann, also von daher werde ich mich mal damit zufrieden geben, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich so alle Charaktere mit Artwork machen werde :) Allerdings werde ich natürlich die die jetzt schon angefangen habe noch machen (Bei denen muss ich ja auch noch die Bilder aus dem Fließtext nehmen :P) Das werd ich in nächster Zeit in Angriff nehmen und wenn das abgeschlossen ist, geb ich dir nochmal ne Info ;) Dann kann ich immer nochmal schauen ob ich doch noch die Manga-Artworks weiter mache LG ~ 19:41, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hi :3 Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde... Auf jeden Fall, ich guck es mir durch >.< Alles Gute, 21:29, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Offizielle Artworks Hey Mew :) Ich hoffe dir geht es gut ^-^ Möglicherweise hast du mitbekommen, dass ich mit den offiziellen Artworks weiter gemacht habe :D Im Nachhinein betrachtet, weiß ich nicht wirklich was mein Problem war :'D Es ging jetzt doch irgendwie, auch wenn es nicht immer ganz einfach war :P Naja ich bin jetzt mit allen Bilder aus der Manga-Kategorie durch.. sofern nicht noch irgendwo unkategorisierte Bilder rumfliegen oder es noch eine Kategorie gibt, die ich nicht auf dem Schirm habe müsste jetzt alle Charaktere ihre Artworks hübsch haben xD .. außer Rindengesicht mich haben die beiden Bilder von ihm etwas verwirrt xD Zumal auf seiner Disk-Seite steht, dass er eine separate YS-Manga-CA-Version braucht und ich in deinen Bildern von dem YS-Manga kein Bild von ihm gefunden habe (welches zu den beiden im Artikel passt) .. vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur verstrahlt, das ist nicht auszuschließen :'D Wäre super, wenn du mir ne kurze Rückmeldung geben könntest wohin seine beiden Bilder gehören :) Danke :D GLG ~ 20:52, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kalender Klar gerne �� ich werde morgen mich mal mit dem super tollen *ironie* Kalender vor den Laptop setzten. 17:30, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Darktail Hallo LittleMew, Also einige Leute haben die Bücher wieder früher erhalten (irgendwo auf Twitter soll es auch noch sein) und Spoiler Threads erstellt. http://wcrpforums.com/thread/30244/ss-spoilers-duh%7Chier (nicht sicher ob man sich da anmelden muss) 08:10, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 15:16, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC)}} Community-App-Modul Hallo LittleMew! Ich war mal so frei, eine Vorlage zu bauen, um in der rechten Spalte eurer Hauptseite auch Leser der Desktop-Version auf die Community-App eures Wikis hinzuweisen. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung. Wenn ihr Fragen dazu habt, Hilfe beim Einbau benötigt oder ich euch anderweitig weiterhelfen kann, gebt mir gerne Bescheid. :) Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 14:14, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey! :) :Keine Lust auf die zuvor beschriebene Sache? :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 07:55, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Namensseite Hey :D Ich wollte mal fragen ob du einmal meine Namensliste durchschauen (http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Zedernfrost/Englische_Namen) und gucken kannst ob ich nicht eine Katze vergessen oder zweimal habe. Ich hab die Seite nämlich länger nicht geupdated und hab mittlweile glaube ich den Überblick verloren -_- Du könntest mir natürlich auch eine Übersicht aller Katzen schicken, irgendwo gibts die sicherlich und eigentlich würde das glaub ich auch reichen. :) 19:53, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das reicht :) Ich werde mich dann einfach mal vor die Kategorie-Seite setzen und die Katzen mal alle durchgehen, dann rostet die Seite zumindest nicht ein. Vielleicht schaue ich auch noch mal auf der Augenfarbenseite vorbei, die habe ich ja auch immer relativ aktuell gehalten. Danke nochmal :) 15:56, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) hallo Littlemew, du warst mir eine gute Mentorin und ich kenne mich nun viel besser aus doch ein kleine frage hätte ich noch an dich : wie funktioniert dass mit den katzenbilder malen?thumb deine Sternenblüte (Diskussion) 12:55, 2. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Book Covers Hi, I'm from the English Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if you could help me locate some more German book covers, for the backs of the books. Specifically, I'm trying to update this section. If you could help, or point me in the right direction, that'd be really helpful :) Klar doch :D Kein Problem, ich weiß ja, wie viel es hier zu tun gibt, und da will ich euch nicht noch mehr Arbeit als nötig aufhalsen :'D 13:01, 18. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Abendstern Hmm ich würde sagen, mach ihn erstmal schwarz und dann einen braunen Layer drüber, von dem du dann mit nem Felltexturbrush ein bisschen vom Braun wieder wegradierst, sodass das Schwarz durchscheint. Falls das auch nicht funktioniert, versuch einen von deinen Vorschlägen :D 00:27, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Fellmuster/farben Here ya go: https://sta.sh/015wlgf4x7l9 16:00, 7. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re:Cover An den Covern hab ich da auch schon Kritik ausgeübt - inklusive mit Hinweis auf die genähte Narbe. Muss ja schon sagen, dass ich mit ein bisschen (sehr) freue, wie negativ diese Cover ankommen :') (und bis auf In die Wildnis meiner Meinung nach auch zurecht - hat der/die Covergestalter/in überhaupt schon mal was von der Farbenlehre gehört? Feuer und Eis ist in der Hinsicht das reinste Verbrechen :'D) 15:31, 10. Mär. 2018 (UTC) https://www.warriorcats.de/neue-cover-staffel-1-hintergrund/ Musst ein bisschen runterscrollen und nach Tautropfens Kommentar suchen (ca vor 2 Monaten xD) gut btw. finde ich ja den einen Kommentar von Beltz auf die Frage von nem anderen User: "Der Preis hängt mit der neuen Ausstattung und Veredelung der Cover zusammen." ... finde ich schon minimal amüsant :'))) 02:22, 11. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re Jaja und du heimst dann wieder die Lorbeeren ein :') Ernsthaft though, hab ich aber langsam eher das Gefühl, dass Beltz sich das Geld spart und gar nicht mehr nach Fehlern durchliest, sondern einfach nur noch darauf wartet, dass Fans denen Mails schreiben/sich beschweren/whatever - warum sonst haben sie extra ne Seite dafür eingerichtet, wo man denen die Fehler mailen kann ¬¬ Viel Glück dabei, den "Madame Tigerkralle"-Fehler aus dem Prolog auszubügeln btw. - laut der Antwort, die man Mystery gegebe hat, wäre das ja kein Fehler, weil Tigerkralle in dem Buch ja überhaupt nicht vorkommt und dass im Original ja immer tom bei dem Kater steht, weshalb das sowieso völlig unerheblich ist, wird einfach mal gekonnt ignoriert 17:13, 17. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Geblockt....? Wtf hast du bitte getan, dass du geblockt wurdest? xDDD Aber ja, ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ichs durchgearbeitet habe xD Und wo wir grade bei doppelten/getrennten Katzen sind: Was meinst du, sollten wir Pouncetail/Pouncefoot, Foxface/Foxnose und Shadepelt/Shadenose jeweils zusammenlegen oder nah? 17:51, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Joa nice läuft bei dir :') Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen Beltz auf seine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, die meisten stammen doch eh aus dem Englischen (z.B. ja auch Emberkit = Aschenjunges/Spatzenjunges) !1111!!! Okay das mit Pounetail ist hilfreich. Was aber Shade und Fox angeht haben die einen Vorteil, den Pounce z.B. nicht hatte: beide werden im Buch selbst wieder bei ihrem alten/richtigen Namen genannt (und Beltz hat den Fehler berichtigt, aber was die schreiben kann man ja wohl kaum als "Beweis" sehen :'))). Worauf ich damit jedenfalls hinaus will ist, dass es - dadurch, dass sie im Buch selbst bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt werden und keine Foxs und Shades in Darkest Night auftauchen (weil die Originals ja in Shattered Sky sterben), doch dann eigentlich im Prinzip nichts anderes ist, als mit Stonewing/tooth, oder? Was das Aussehensupdate angeht hab ich selbst schon weitergemacht, die letzte Katze, die ich geupdated hab war Feldzahn, als nächstes ist also Felix dran. Kannst gerne wieder helfen wenn du willst :D P.S. Hab grade das russische Sternenpfad Cover gesehen.... mah heart mah soul man D': 19:51, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Madame Tigerkralle Ich misch mich ja nur ungerne in die Gespräche anderer Leute ein, aber weil hier gerade mein Name vorkommt: ja, dass Tigerkralle nicht vorkommt, haben die echt gesagt :') Nachdem ich denen nen Vergleich mit der Buchstelle aus Into the Wild geschickt hab, wollten die es allerdings doch nochmal überprüfen, mal sehen ob da was draus wird^^ 14:38, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Joo tu das und sag dann mal Bescheid ob sie mittlerweile den Fehler einsehen oder immer noch dagegen'argumentieren' (was ich denen durchaus zutrauen würde ._.) xD 14:51, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Äh Mew ist das so richtig dass du da gerade die Bilder als Quellen einfügst und nicht nur die Links zu den Bildern? Weil die Bilder sind ja ziemlich lang... :'D 13:35, 22. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Refs Die doppelten Refs sind bei den Katzen notwendig, da die Referenzen die du hinzugefügt hast entweder nicht ausreichen/genug sagen (wie bei Bramble, dass Lynx sein Halbbruder ist. Ja, die Ref sagt, dass Swift sein Halbbruder ist, aber da die Missing Kits namentlich ja nie in den Büchern erwähnt werden, fehlt nur mit der OS5 Ref der Bezug zu Lynxkit) oder aber die Verbindung fehlt vollständig (wie z.B. die Halbgeschwister von Beerenherz & co - in dem Missing Kits Screenshot steht nirgendwo etwas von Snowbirds anderen Würfen beispielsweise) 12:32, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Erstmal: Ja bei den Missing Kits in Fälle wie Goldenflower hatte ich auch immer nochmal die Buchstelle UND Missing Kits dahin geschrieben. Quasi als so eine Art "hier steht im Buch, dass Goldblüte da ein Junges hat/dass dieses Junge an dieser Stelle im Buch vorkommt" und die andere Ref dann als ein "und hier steht, dass das Junge XYkit heißt" Bei Littlekit bezweifle ich irgendwie, dass Vicky da an Foxheart gedacht hat xD Ich würde sagen, da wir nicht wissen ob sie Cloudpelt oder Foxheart meinte, schreib bei Littlekit (und/oder eventuell Cloud/Fox?) einfach einen Sonstiges-Hinweis - also von wegen dass Vicky Littles Augen mal mit denen ihrer Schwester verglichen hat, aber sie hat nur ne Halbschwester und ihr Bruder hat bekanntermaßen blaue Augen ^^ 13:01, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Was wir wollen nicht das E-Wiki werden... awww :C XDD Werd das Aussehen dann zumindest bei Eagle dann einmal ergänzen. Was Shattered Sky angeht, ja damit bin ich schon durch mit der "Tau-Lesung" :') Alter eben grade tho: Wie du an meiner Dappled Pelt Bearbeitung ja sehen kannst wird sie einmal Wolkenfleck genannt - das war diesmal aber reiner Zufall, dass ich das gesehen habe... scheint als hätte ich dafür schon einen Instinkt entwickelt der Bullshit aufspürt XD 14:20, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC)